


Enough With the Nonsense

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall has had enough of Snape's attitude towards the new DADA teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough With the Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic challenge from 2010  
> Characters: Severus Snape andMinerva McGonagall  
> Prompt: potions  
> Fic must contain these words: cake, snail, apple juice  
> Max 700 words  
> Disclaimer: I may act like I own them, but I don't :(

“Severus?” the Potions Master heard a familiar voice from the room next door. He sighed loudly. He didn’t need this right now.  
  


“In here, Minerva?” he answered reluctantly, and not long after the Head of Gryffindor walked through the door. “Well, what makes me deserve this delightful pleasure of your presence?” He asked mockingly.

  
“Stop this nonsense, Severus and come up to the rest of us!” Minerva demanded. “This has been going on long enough. You can’t avoid him forever. For Merlin’s sake, Severus. You work together. And it’s his birthday.”

  
Severus huffed. “So we can sit and eat cake and reminisce about our school days? No thank you!”

  
Minerva crossed her arms over her chest. “Listen, Severus. You’re not in school anymore. You need to grow up and let this stupidity go.”

  
“I’m not the one being stupid. What do you think I’m doing down here? Boiling apple juice? No! I’m working hard on that ‘ _special’_ potion Albus have told me to brew for him.” Severus pointed at the cauldron.

  
“I’ve just about had it with you, young man.” Minerva was annoyed. “You’re coming with me, right now, or I’ll –“

  
“Give me detention? Take points from Slytherin?” Severus snorted. “As you said, _Professor_ , I’m not in school anymore. So you can’t make me!”

  
“Oh no?” Minerva looked at him with the foulest look. Severus remembered that look from when an argument between him and Sirius Black had led to a snail-hurling fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. “I know I’m not a Potions Master, but even I can see that you haven’t even started properly on this potion. You can obviously do this later. Now, come!”

  
Minerva took Severus by his ears and dragged him like a tiny school boy out of the Dungeons.

  
“Well, don’t blame me if your beloved little Gryffindor sports Hippogriff wings at the next full moon.” Severus hissed as he was dragged up to the staff room.

**Author's Note:**

> I shocked myself with writing this sort of anti-Snupin fic, but a part of me like to believe that something happened at that party to make Severus realise that he loooooooooves Remus ;) Yes! That's my headcanon, and I'm sticking to it!


End file.
